


Seasons

by queenLouisa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLouisa/pseuds/queenLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Tsuna did not meet Reborn and his friends during Middle School? What if he met them all in high school, when he was already broken? Jaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Numb

  
Chapter I

Ever since he could remember he has always been weak, clumsy, bullied. He had always been the last person in class to understand the lesson, that is, if he understood it. He always got the lowest grades, even on the Physical Education.

He was a loser. Dame Tsuna, as he was scathingly called by his classmates, his neighbors, even his loving Mama call him Dame too, rare, but he heard it escaped her loving lips and it hurt. It hurts.

He knows nothing but rejection all his life. His father, the nosy neighborhood said, was too disappointed with him that he left them in Japan, only sending their monthly stipend and an occassional card from somewhere.

He has no friends since no one wants to associate themselves with his Dameness and be infected by it. He has no one, even with his Mama by his side, he was alone.

So he stopped caring when he was on the second grade of middle school. He stopped reacting to their bullying, stop trying to make friends, stop trying to reach out to anyone, even his mother.

And somehow, it worked.

The bullying stopped. The tauntings had stopped. The world had turned quiet and it was okay. It was better.

And with nothing to do, he started reading, studying, and he was not called Dame anymore. He became a normal student with his grades. He is no longer that clumsy, as nothing gets him startled anymore. He no longer fear, he no longer frets, he no longer cries, he no longer feel pain, he no longer dream.

It no longer hurts anymore.

He has become nothing.

And no one else hear his soul scream.


	2. Seeding

Seeding

He was irritated with how slow, rude, loud and untidy these first year students look. It was seven in the morning, and freshmen are coming in the gates talking loudly, swearing, wearing their uniforms sloppily or incomplete. Some were chewing gums, and downright dirty (he narrowed his eyes, was that guy seriously entering this holy grounds with a streaks of dirt on his face? He gave the said student a quick and forceful punch on the gut and kicked him out with a warning about keeping neat appearance on school. The rest of the first year witnesses scampered.)

How flippantly disrespectful of the fact that they will be attending a honorable institution of learning, Nanimori High, known all through-out Japan as one of the leading High School that produces future politicians, successful businessmen and world known athletes.

He himself have been honored by being accepted in this school three years ago. He was so thankful that he appointed himself as the Head of Moral Committee Board (which he created) which helps this fine institution keep its moral integrity.

What does he do? He cleans all the herbivore trash on this school. Every single one of them. So far, there were 100 students who were officially kicked out of this school (and half of them rumored to be eternally resting, god bless their souls) and all of the junior and senior students who were left learned how to show their gratitude and respect to the holy ground that is their school.

Every year, he makes sure that all freshmen are taught immediately that rude and disrespectful actions towards the school are severely punished. This year is not an exception.

After getting rid of the dirty herbivore, it took another five minutes of standing on an otherwise empty lobby before students began entering the gates again. He warily observed first the pair of girls whose faces were painted garishly and whose uniforms almost border on violating the prescribe one’s by the student booklet.

His eyes narrowed as more of the herbivores came in and congregated near the gates, looking expectantly outside as if waiting for something. They were whispering, giggling, and talking in a reasonable volume that he decided to ignore them for the time being, waiting for the perfect moment to keep their excessive behavior on check.

After a minute of boredom, he was alarmed to hear a chorus of squealing (pigs, he thought) from the herbivores.

Rolling his eyes, he followed the direction they were staring at, and it was baffling. A lone male student, who looks like he belong in Middle School, was walking confidently towards the schools gate. He wear his uniform neatly, making his lean frame even smaller. His brunet hair looking fluffy but still manageable. He looks like a bleating sheep. In addition, his eyes -

He gasped. He made eye contact with the sheep and his eyes are telling him another story. Who knew there is someone like him on this seemingly quite place?

Forgetting to reprimand the female herbivores he smiled.

“Waow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story, sorry about that, but I am planning on finishing it. I am in love with this fandom and I could not bear to leave a story unfinished. So, I hope for those people who bookmarked and read my story enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Again, thank you for your patience and please enjoy!


End file.
